Mohji
| jva=Souya Shigenori| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Mohji is the first mate of Buggy's Crew Appearence Every time Mohji appears in the series for an arc, his hairstyle changes. During the Buggy arc, his hair was shaped like a teddy bear; the Loguetown arc had him wearing a pink helmet with bunny ears sticking out; and when the group makes it into the Grand Line, his hair is shaped like a lion's mane. Personality Mohji is quite pompous and at times silly. He has also displayed a strong rivalry with Cabaji, Buggy's second mate, during the Buggy mini-arc. He tends to treat Richie better then most other people and adores the big lion. He even takes it offensively when Richie is used as a shield by Cabaji against Luffy, Zoro and Nami. One Piece manga - Chapter 16, Richies is used as a shield. He appears to be something of a sad and laughable figure, having twice lost to the Straw Hats. He has yet to show any signs to prove otherwise. Abilities and Powers Mohji has the ability to control any animal he wishes, or so he says. He has yet to prove it in the series outside of his pet, a lion named Richie. Mohji usually opts to use him in battle rather than fight himself. He is, however, fast and agile, and very skilled with a whip. History Present Story In his first appearance, Mohji was sent by Buggy to capture Roronoa Zoro. One Piece manga - Chapter 12, Richie is sent after Zoro. However, Monkey D. Luffy got in his way, who eventually defeated Mohji after he burned down a pet-food shop that belonged to a recently deceased man and his still-living dog. One Piece manga - Chapter 13, Mohji burns the pet shop down. After Buggy's defeat Mohji and Cabaji fought over leadership of the group. They were equally matched, and fought for several hours. The battle ended when a sleep-walking Richie knocked them both unconscious, taking over leadership himself. However, Richie and the pirates were kidnapped by a cannibalistic group, The Kumate Tribe, but saved by Buggy, Alvida, Mohji, and Cabaji. Mohji later participated in the attack on Loguetown. It was his job to burn down the Straw-Hat's boat, which he failed to do as soon as it started to rain. Nami and Usopp found him and Richie, but as soon as Mohji sent Richie to attack, Usopp used an egg to distract the lion. The Marines showed up, and started shooting at everyone. Mohji was able to dodge the bullets and flee the scene with the rest of Buggy's group. Current Events (Spoilers) Much later, Mohji reappeared with the group as they travel in the Grand Line and find a mysterious man named Ace. Early One Piece In Oda's early sketches of Mohji, Mohji was depicted having completely different designs than his final one. One sketch depicted him as having a panda theme and another depicted him as having a lion theme. While both designs were scraped because they looked too ordinary at the time, the lion themed one however got included in the manga in Mohji's third appearance.One Piece Manga - Chapter 24, Oda shows some early designs of Mohji. Related Articles Buggy the Clown References Category:Buggy Pirates Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Villains Category:East Blue Characters